Sometimes it hapenes
by Jackson-Potter179
Summary: when Bec loses her best friend seth she becomes oddly sad. but when he imprints on her she is thrown into the world of supernatural.
1. bech and ignoring

I jumped up and down as we walked to the beach 'she shoots, she scores' I yelled as I threw a stick at the trash can beside the road 'score on for the Beckster'

"Really?" Seth said raising an eyebrow ( a feat I have yet to manage) 'Beckster? That's the best u can come up with?' I poked my tongue out at him as we reached the beach. "I have no idea why I'm best friends with you" he said.

"Maybe we became friends because you were drawn to me by my wits and good looks" I said with as what he calls my 'cheeky grin'.

"or your giant modesty and capability to brush your hair' he replied. I play glared at him and said 'wow Seth! Capability, big word are you sure you can handle that?' he answered by lifting me up and walking to the water. "Seth put me down right now!" I yelled. He held me above his head about to throw me in when I yelled "I have to take of my shirt' he stoped for a second stunned so I used this to my advantage and wiggled out of his arms and jumping down. My feet hurt because he was starting to get really tall. I started running up the beach but I couldn't hear his footfalls so I looked behind me, but all I could see was his chest a he picked me up and ran me back down to the water. He had his hands on my waist so I quickly pulled off my shirt revealing my striped roxy bikini just as he threw me in.

'I hate you." I yelled. He just smiled his stupid smile and laughed. I tackled him underwater. But my strength had nothing against his. He pulled us both above water and i suddenly realised he felt really hot. I reached up to touch his forehead and realised it was burning.

" your really hot" I said

he smirked down at me and said " why thank you, your pretty smoking too'

I blushed and said ' no you doofus, you have a temperature. Do u feel okay?'

"fine. Maybe I should go home though'

'yea sure, but don't think im not gonna get back at you for that' I said pointing to the ocean.

I hadn't seen Seth in 3 weeks. I had called his house heaps of times and I always got the same answer 'he's not here' or 'call again later'. I was starting to hate it. Unfortunately the summer holidays were fast ending and I had just lost my best friend. To say that I was sad would be an understatement, Seth was the only friend I had, we had been best friends since preschool; me and girls just didn't work out. Whenever he was there I was truly happy, he was the only one who brought out that side in me.

My mum was starting to worry so I just pasted a fake smile on my face and whenever she asked what I was doing I would say I was hanging out with Seth, when actually I would just sit down at the beach and remember the fun times we had. I was on one of those days when I saw Seth. He was different. His hair shorter his muscles bigger and his abbs more pronounced. He seemed to be arguing with Sam Uley, known as the leader of the la-push 'cult'. I called his name and he looked up at me but looking away quickly. I felt tears pricked in my eyes as I realised he was ignoring me.

'Seth' I whispered letting the tears fall constantly now. I new he couldn't hear me but he looked up. He looked into my eyes and I felt the whole world shift. But it made him ignoring me hurt more so before I started sobbing I walked up the beach and before I knew it I started running.

I slammed the front door shut and thanked whoever was up there that my mum went shopping. I ran upstairs slammed my bedroom door. Jumping onto my bed and started sobbing. I didn't understand why I was sobbing, maybe had to do with Seth ignoring me or the fact that he had a secret wouldn't tell me.

No matter what it was I was crying anyway. I ignored my mum when she said to come down for dinner and fell asleep with tears on my face.


	2. Class!

Let's just say that the next day I was not exactly happy. And to make it better it was the first day of school. 'Rebecca wake up!' my mum yelled from downstairs. I lazily got out of bed and got dressed looking in the mirror at my straight brown hair I brushed it. Trudging down stirs I fell into my seat at the dinning room table. My mum set a plate of eggs In front of me and I scarfed it down before picking up my bag. Yelling out a quick (and pitiful) goodbye to my mum I shut the door. Walking to the bus stop was bad because if the constant drizzle. I wasn't at the bus stop for 5 minutes before the bus came.

Getting on the bus was just like on the first day. I hadn't seen seth at the bus stop so for the first time in ages I had to get on the bus alone. Sitting on the bus was like being in an alien planet. Usually I would talk to seth and before I knew it the bus would be at school but today it took ages on the bus. Even with my ipod blearing music into my ears.

Class wasn't much different. We all got out schedules and went to our first lesson; still no sign of seth. Walking to my first lesson (math) I let out a giant yawn. Walking to the seat at the back of the class room I literally fell into my seat. I didn't get any sleep last night. Having nightmares of giant man-eating pies. Seth usually said I have the weirdest dreams, that brought the first real smile to my face in a long time, thinking of how we kept a book of my dreams (currently at seths house) and every Friday at lunch we would talk about my dreams that week. Realising that that wouldn't happen in a long time my smile vanished. When the bell rang the always cheerful (hence the sarcasm) ms hill walked in with her signature scowl on her face. Only when ms hill yelled at someone for coming late did I get out of my daydreams. Looking up I saw a angry Seth standing at the doorway. When teacher scary stopped yelling he started walking up to the back of the classroom. He had a scowl on his face and kept muttering under his breath. Only when he looked up and saw me did he stop scowling and start smiling. The biggest smile ive ever seen on his face. Looking at him it was hard to stay angry, which made me more angry so I pushed away the happiness I felt looking at him and let the anger fill me up.

I ignored him the whole class even when he tried to talk to me. When the bell finally rang I packed everything up and walked out of the class before my resolve crumpled. Being away from him helped me to stay angry.

English was uneventful, so when lunch came I had no idea what to do. I decided to sit at the table that is always empty. As I was in the lunch line I noticed seth siting at the table with the la-push 'cult', Jacob Black, Embry Call, Paul Marez, Quill Moray Jared Québec. He seemed to be arguing with them and his face was hopeless. Walking to the empty table I decide to study him more. The more he talked the hopeless he got. As if feeling my eyes on him he looked up. His eyes met mine and in that second all my anger went away. When someone walked into the invisible line we made with our eyes I blinked and all the anger, hurt and annoyance came back. Standing up I threw my lunch in the bin. I wasn't hungry anyway. Grabbing my water bottle and my bag I got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Not knowing why this was happening to me as soon as I got out of the cafeteria I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Closing my eyes for a second I breathed in deeply and let out a breath. Opening my eyes I saw seth standing over me. But he was not my gangly teenage bestfriend, this was a mature man. His expression annoyed me. It was a mix of sorry and confusion. He put his hand out to help me up but a ignored him &pussed myself up. With a little nod in his direction I set of for the library thinking that the silence of it would be comforting but was stopped by a blazing hot hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned around.

"hi' he said. I couldn't help but smile against my best efforts, whenever a situation he was always able to make it awkward.

'Hi' I said. He started smiling in reaction to me smiling. "can I talk to you?" he asked. I sighed and pointed to the deserted coridoor.' We can talk for as long at it takes for me to get to science'. His smile was blindingly bright. 'lead the way' he said then put his English accent he knows I can resist and said "m'lady" I smiled and curtsied in my pants then started walking. This was going to be an interesting conversation.


End file.
